Top 10 BEST Scary Fan-Made Games/MODS/HACKS!
PBG counts down some of the best fan made spooky games and mods for Halloween. Synopsis PBG has a pumpkin. He throws it. PBG has been looking over his favorite fan art. One fan made Majora's Masks masks - and he is 12! Since it is Halloween, PBG has decides to gover over his favorite spooky fan made games, and mods. He rolls across the floor. 10. Slender Tale. PBG has only played a few hours of the original game. He has to wonder around a house looking for pages. PBG has to write down stuff. PBG is terrified as he starts being chased. 9. Luigi Insanity. PBG talks about the short game. The overall presentation is really cool and there are some cool moments. One of the hiding options is to hide in the toilet. Luigi tries to hide in the bath, but fails. 8. The Elder Scrolls Into the Depths. The Elder Scrolls is one of PBG's favorite franchises, and it has one of the best modding communities out there. PBG will complete the quest of a dead adventurer - after stealing his clothes. It has some genuine startling moments and becomes weird. He celebrates with the dead adventurer. 7. Nicolas Cage Majora's Mask. PBG plays Majora's Mask. Everything has Nicolas Cage on it. PBG likes it - it's improved! 6. The Joy of Creation Reborn. PBG only played some of the first Five Nights at Freddy's game. He tries The Joy of Creation, which didn't end well for him. PBG doesn't understand how to play! The Joy of Creation Reborn plays better as PBG searches for items along the way, while being chased by the animatronics. Foxy's level is extremely hard. Foxy is seen right at the start. Chika's level is a more Slenderman like appearance. 5. Escape from Lavender Town. PBG can't figure out how Escape From Lavender Town works, so he has to play something else. He presses escape, which starts making the game freak out. 4. Silent Hill Alchemilla. It captures the Silent Hill theme very well. There are a lot of locked doors - and one that doesn't even have a handle. There are mundane descriptions for mundane items. PBG makes mundane descriptions for his dogs and some balls. PBG wonders why he has a fake fruit ball that isn't even unwrapped! 3. Amnesia The Dark Decent / The Great Work. PBG discusses the story, and searches for Jane. He finds her under a rock. PBG missed running away from monsters, hiding in wardrobes for 5 minutes, and the sound of going completely insane. PBG whispers into a mic that the other PBG is going completely insane. He starts making mouth noises. 2. Pac-Man.EXE. This game plays similar to Pac-Man except for the ghosts which have different powers. The limited visibility and sound effects make the game more eerie. It feels like PacMan is running away as a criminal, stealing the red balls. PBG asks why he needs the red balls as he shoves them into a bag as Pac-Man demands him. Blinky kills Pac-Man and PBG wonders if he still needs the balls. 1. Earthbound Halloween Hack.The same guy who made Undertale made this Halloween hack. It is not like that kind of fan fiction. This game nails the Earthbound feel with Halloween undertones. PBG inspires everyone to do what they need to do. He sings an inspirational song. PBG opens a Lootcrate with the theme 'Speed'. The first is an Iron-Man T-shirt. It was made for Loot-crate. The next item is a car from Gone in 60 seconds that reminds PBG of his Hot-Wheels collection. He tries to focus his camera to show a Batman key-chain. A collectible car ornament of The Flash. He shows the pin and a Battlestar Gallactica figure. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos